The present invention relates to tools for performing tasks involving reciprocating motion, such as sanding, grinding, sawing, cutting, polishing and/or buffing, and specifically to such a tool which is constructed to transmit adequate working force to a workpiece for performing such tasks, and which is readily convertible between a variety of such tasks by the mere exchange of working attachments.
Artisans, craftsmen, beauticians, manicurists, hobbyists and industrial workers, among others, often perform reciprocating operations upon workpieces or clients, such operations including filing, sanding, grinding, polishing etc. It is typical for a worker to sequentially progress from operation to operation in the completion of a workpiece, such as from cutting, to sanding, to grinding, to buffing and finally, to polishing. Conventional hand tools are not always suited for performing such operations in small or tightly restricted areas of a workpiece. Further, such readily available tools are unable to optimally apply the force of the working operation directly to the workpiece due to deficiencies in the structural design of the tool. Another factor in performing such operations is that the worker must purchase a variety of individual tools, many of which each represent a duplication of components such as a handle, and/or a combined handle and motor drive assembly. This factor raises the cost of obtaining quality tools for performing a full sequence of required tasks.
In addition, such reciprocating operations are often quite tedious, and many workers opt for powered tools whenever available. Power tools are also desired to alleviate occupational health problems caused by repetitive manual operations, including but not limited to carpal tunnel syndrome. However, conventional power tools suitable for performing operations like grinding, sanding, polishing, etc. are either too powerful and cumbersome, or are unable to perform precision work in a manner which is easily kept under operator control.
Accordingly, a first object of the present invention is to provide a reciprocating tool which is configured to directly apply operational force to the workpiece.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reciprocating tool which, through the use of a plurality of task-specific attachments, enables a user to perform a variety of tasks with a common handle member.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a motorized reciprocating tool which is suitable for directing significant work-related forces directly to the workpiece without binding the reciprocating drive mechanism, and which is designed for use with a plurality of task-specific attachments.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a set of task-specific attachments suitable for use with reciprocating tools which are either motorized or manually operated.